Remember The Time
by xxfanficloverxx
Summary: Songfic to Remember the Time by Michael Jackson Randy Orton knows for a fact that Mickie James doesn't love her fiance', Chris Jericho Who doesnt appear in the story for some reason and he tries to get her back..


**Remember the Time**

**A/N: I was unbelievably bored when I wrote this..**

**Summary: Randy knows that Mickie doesn't love her fiancé, so he tries to get her back…Songfic to Remember The Time by Michael Jackson**

Randy rocked slowly in his arm chair. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Dude," Ted Dibiase said to his friend as he threw a can of beer at him. "How many times have I told you to get rid of that thing?" he asked, stopping the arm chair from moving.

Cody walked through the door and shut the door behind him. "Hey Randy, my granddad called, he want's his chair back," Cody joked. Ted looked at him disapprovingly.

"What did I tell you about a joke? It has to be funny!" Ted taught his friend.

"Guys! Shut up for a second would ya?!" An annoyed Randy Orton shouted at his close friends. Ted and Cody looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged their shoulders. Orton's eyes lit up. "I've got it!" He ran out into the halls and knocked onto the Diva's Locker Room.

Mickie opened it and looked at Randy, disgusted. "Leave me alone, please," she pleaded.

"Just meet me at the park for some lunch at half 12," Randy invited the brunette diva.

"Just lunch?" Mickie sighed. Randy nodded. "Fine," she said quickly and coldly. She shut the door.

****12:30 pm, in the park****

"Remember when we dated? That was a great 10 years…" Randy said, turning to face Mickie.

"Randy, don't do this," Mickie begged the man. Randy rolled his eyes jokingly. "OK I admit, it was fun, I guess,"

_Do You Remember_

_When We Fell In Love_

_We Were Young_

_And Innocent Then_

"We met right here, on this very bench," Randy smiled. Mickie's heart melted, she didn't want it to, but it did.

"Yeah, you spilt ice cream on me," she laughed as she remembered the past.

"And then from that moment, it felt like we were the only two people on Earth," Randy stared up at the sky, trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

_Do You Remember_

_How It All Began_

_It Just Seemed Like Heaven_

_So Why Did It End?_

"Best summer ever. Then fall came, I hated the leaves but you'd always hold my hand when we took our long walks," Mickie put her hand on Randy's, she didn't even realise. It was a force of habit. Just like old times. She stared into his eyes, getting lost into them.

_Do You Remember_

_Back In The Fall_

_We'd Be Together_

_All Day Long_

_Do You Remember_

_Us Holding Hands_

_In Each Other's Eyes_

_We'd Stare_

"It was when I fell in love with you," Randy moved in to kiss Mickie but she slid away.

"I can't do this, I-I have a boyfriend," she stood up to leave but Randy pulled her back down.

"You know you still love me, Mickie. You even remember when we first fell in love,"

"Well, it's one of those things you remember,"

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We First Met_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

Half an hour later, Randy and Mickie still sat in the same spot. "You called me every night and say 'Hello bunnyroo'," Mickie giggled as Randy stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"You know how much money I wasted talking to you?" Mickie playfully punched Randy in the arm. "It was worth it," he added.

_Do You Remember_

_How We Used To Talk(Ya Know)_

_We'd Stay On The Phone_

_At Night Till Dawn_

_Do You Remember_

_All The Things We Said_

_ Like I Love You So_

_I'll Never Let You Go_

As he looked down, he noticed Mickie's hand. "Hey, you aren't wearing your engagement ring,"

"Oh well, I was just thinking of this one time. I was laying in your arms and you told me no matter what happened, even if I got married, you'd never let me go. I promised to you that will never happen and the next thing I realise my engagement ring was down the toilet,"

"When did this happen?" Randy was now curious.

"Last night. Chris and I had an argument, he's jealous of you, you know," Randy was somewhat impressed by this comment. "Moving on…" Mickie's eyes wondered.

_Do You Remember_

_Back In The Spring_

_Every Morning Birds Would Sing_

_Do You Remember_

_Those Special Times_

_They'll Just Go On And On_

_In The Back Of My Mind_

"I'm pathetic aren't I? Making you remember all our moments," Mickie put a finger to Randy's lips.

"No you're not. Because I want to remember these moments, Randy. And I will forever," Mickie smiled.

"What about you and Chris?" Randy asked. Mickie sighed.

"Well, I don't remember the time we fell in love," Mickie laughed at her pun. Randy raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side. "I don't think I'm ready for marriage, with anyone," Mickie shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you really mean?" Randy asked. Mickie looked to the ground and played with her fingers. "Tell me or I'll start singing like Michael Jackson!" Randy teased. Mickie's eyes widened and she blurt out the truth.

"You were right, I don't love Chris and I don't know why I broke up with you!" she breathed a sigh of relief. What was bottled up for years finally came out. "As of now, I'm not anybody's fiancée, I'm a free woman!" Mickie threw her hands in the air as if to celebrate. She then kissed Randy.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this moment for like, 5 years!" Randy joked. Well, it was true, but he said it as a joke. Then, out of absolutely no where, they both started singing the rest of Remember the Time.

_Remember The Times_

_Ooh Remember The Times_

_Do You Remember Girl_

_Remember The Times _

_On The Phone You And Me_

_Remember The Times _

_Till Dawn, Two Or Three_

_What About Us Girl_

_Remember The Times_

_Do You. Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You _

_Remember The Times_

_In The Park_

_ On The Beach_

_Remember The Times_

_You And Me In Spain_

_Remember The Times_

_What About, What About..._

_Remember The Times ooh..._

_ In The Park_

_ Remember The Times_

_ After Dark..._

_ Do You, Do You, Do You_

_Remember The Times_

_Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You _

_Remember The Times_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Remember The Times_

* * *

**A/N: OK, that was a weird ending. I wrote this in 10 minutes, while listening to Remember the Time over and over again. Wow, I really didn't need to confess that. Hope you liked this Songfic! **


End file.
